Worth It
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He has every right to blame himself, it was his fault anyway. His fault and maybe, his long repressed feelings were to blame for it, too. Now, his relationship with his best friend is on the line. (AU)


**Title: **Worth It

**Summary: **He has every right to blame himself, it was his fault anyway. His fault and maybe, his long repressed feelings were to blame for it, too. Now, his relationship with his best friend is on the line. AU.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi (Kind of, not so sure), characters are pretty much out of it (I think), AU (because it's fun) Fluff (I tried)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N: **I was rummaging through my drawer and found my really old notebook, where I had written a bunch of short stories. As I flip through its pages, I found one particular story that I like, however, said story's characters have no names (I can't believe I managed to write something using only pronouns *laughs*) and since I'm still a bit terrible in giving my characters a name, I decided, why not make it a fan fiction instead. So, after a few editing here and there, this is how it turned out. Please enjoy and I hope you like it!

x-o000o-x

A tired figure lay dejectedly on top of the soft bed, golden eyes boring holes into the poor innocent ceiling, letting out a low growl as his mind wandered back to a certain event that had happened not even a few hours ago. The memory of said event caused his glare to intensify, his ever present scowl becoming more apparent. But then, images of widened blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, which, despite of the apparent shock written all over it, still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful, flashed in his mind, followed by the memory of his lips pressed against the other's soft pink ones that tastes vaguely like the freshest of strawberries mixed with the sweetest candy. He also remembered the refreshing smell that assaulted his senses, a scent resembling that of a rainforest, too much, the he could imagine himself in the middle of the mentioned forest, the soft rays of sunlight that had seeped through the leaves of the trees surrounding him hitting his form gently, the sweet songs of the birds and the sound of the flowing stream serving as a background music. Recollecting the few, short wonderful moments caused his eyes to soften, his scowl disappearing as a small smile replaced its place. Looking back, what had happened a while back certainly had a good side, and suddenly being able to see and feel those things made the hard, definitely painful punch he received afterwards worth it. As if his thoughts summoned it, a sharp pain upon his jaw made itself known, making him wince.

"Damn." Ryuga mumbled, rubbing his throbbing jaw in an effort to soothe it. "He's so pretty that I sometimes forget just how strong he really is."

He was of course, referring to a certain green-haired teen, namely Kyoya Tategami, his best friend—actually Kyoya was his only friend, mainly because he was scary, as what others believe and thus, causing them to maintain a distance of ten meters away from him, and maybe it was also because Kyoya was the sole person immune to his 'scary' persona, the blue-eyed teen matching Ryuga's 'mess-with-me-and-I-will-kill-you' glare with a glare of his own—and admittedly Kyoya was also his long time crush, though 'love interest' seems to be a better fit. Ryuga winced again; this time however, it was not caused by his aching jaw, instead, it was upon the realization that he had now officially ruined everything he had with the other teen in just a matter of seconds, wondering how one simple action done on impulse could destroy a nearly perfect day.

"A nearly perfect day." Ryuga echoed his own thoughts aloud, thinking about how it accurately described everything, before he ruined it, of course. By. _Kissing_. His. Best friend. He couldn't help it, Kyoya was just sitting there, on the park bench, the soft rays of sunlight shining down on him, talking about the new video game he bought, and simply looking so damn _ethereal_. Ryuga remembered staring at his best friend while he was talking, his best friend's lips actually. The way Kyoya's lips moved to form those simple words and the way those same lips curve up just the tiniest bit when he described how cool the video game was to Ryuga. The green-haired teen was just begging to be kissed. And Ryuga did just that, which, as the golden-eyed teen now knew to be a wrong move. But could you blame him? He was a teenager, a teenager who happened to be _in love_ with his _best friend_.

Ryuga groaned, knowing that he had messed up; Kyoya surely despises him now, if the punch he had received was of any indication. The golden-eyed teen wanted to seriously punch the wall, hurt himself, or just simply do something that could make him forget his frustrations, not realizing that he was starting to get depressed, something very uncharacteristic of him.

It was in the middle of such thoughts when Ryuga heard a knock coming from the other side of his door, his eyes narrowing as he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He was confident that it was just his mom; Ryuto was out with his new found friend, Gingka, or something, so it couldn't possibly be his brother, and right now, he was in no mood to deal with her. He continued to ignore the incessant knocking, knowing full well that his mom would leave if she didn't get any response from him sooner only to proven wrong as the annoying tapping carried on even after a few minutes.

Annoyed, Ryuga sat up before glaring at the closed door. "Mom, just for today…" He began in a hard tone. "Will you _please_ leave me alone?" But what he have said may have fallen into deaf ears for the knocking went on, suddenly becoming louder than before. Now royally pissed, the golden-eyed teen stood up and headed straight for the door, harshly opening the door, ready to yell at the person on the other end. "Mom, I told you! LEAVE ME AL—" He's words were cut off as he saw the figure standing before him, and no, it was definitely not his mom. Shocked, Ryuga tried to speak but ended up floundering for words like some dumb creature.

"You finally opened the door." The voice of the sole person plaguing Ryuga's mind rang in his ears. "I was seriously starting to contemplate on whether I should kick it open or just wait for you to open it."

Completely regaining his voice, but still not being able to recover from the shock, the first words that came out of his mouth were not what he wanted to say. "How did you get in?"

"Through the door." Kyoya answered, raising an eyebrow in a manner that made Ryuga feel stupid.

"Right…why are you here?" Ryuga inquired, trying to search Kyoya's face.

Instead of answering, Kyoya fired a question at Ryuga. "Can you let me in?" He prompted blankly, his face and voice betraying nothing as he gestured for Ryuga's room. "We have to talk.

Ryuga swallowed hard, looking straight at his best friend's eyes, or was it ex-best friend? He certainly had no idea, guessing that he'd find out the answer to his question soon enough. Besides, they really need to have a talk. So, with a bit of hesitation, Ryuga opened the door wider, inviting the other in wordlessly. Once Kyoya was inside his room, he shut the door silently for their much needed privacy,

Then silence.

Kyoya spoke first, "About what happened…"

Hearing those first three words, Ryuga panicked. "What happened at the park was nothing. It was a joke. It meant nothing, really. I was just trying to see how you would react. Don't stress yourself over it." The words came out of his mouth before he could really process what they were.

Kyoya looked straight into his best friend's eyes for a little while and Ryuga tried to act as if he was telling the truth, meeting Kyoya's eyes with a steady gaze. After a moment, Kyoya sighed before averting his eyes. Ryuga swore he saw a flash of hurt in those blue eyes before it suddenly disappeared.

"Guess I was wrong." Kyoya mumbled softly.

"What?" Ryuga questioned as he failed to catch what his best friend had just said.

"Guess I was wrong." Kyoya repeated, a little bit louder this time as he turned his gaze back to the other occupant of the room. "I came here to tell you that I'm in love with you, assuming that you feel the same way or at least like me back." Kyoya gave a small sad smile before continuing, his voice becoming softer. "But I guess that's just me. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He finished, heading for the door.

Ryuga stood frozen in his spot, his brain still trying to process what he heard as he gaped. Did Kyoya just…in love…_with him_? Ryuga found it hard to believe, he must be dreaming, yeah, that must be it. There's no way Kyoya would say that. Kyoya hates him; he even punched him right after the kiss, didn't he? However, the sound of the door creaking open helped him realize that no, he wasn't dreaming and yes, Kyoya, his long time 'love interest', really loves him back and that said love interest was now leaving. So with a sudden burst of speed, Ryuga grabbed Kyoya's wrist, stopping the other teen from leaving.

"Wha—" Kyoya begun, unable to finish as he found Ryuga staring at him intently.

"Did you just say…" Ryuga paused; worried about the answer before deciding that he needed the confirmation. "…that you're in love." He swallowed. "With me?"

Kyoya remained silent for a while, his blue eyes locked on Ryuga's golden orbs. Finally, after a few painfully silent moments, Kyoya spoke in voice so low, that Ryuga needed to lean forward a bit just so he could hear it clearly. "Yes." Kyoya said, averting his gaze.

Hearing the three-letter word that confirmed everything, Ryuga knew then what he should do next. Summoning all his courage, the white haired teen confessed. "I love you, too. That's why I kissed you."

Kyoya's eyes suddenly narrowed, snatching his wrist out of Ryuga's firm hold. "Don't make a fool out of me. You just said that the kiss meant nothing." Kyoya's voice dropped again, "Look, if this is another joke…just, stop."

"I lied." Ryuga explained, trying to make Kyoya see the truth. "You're my best friend, Kyoya. I don't want you to get mad at me because I kissed you." Ryuga heaved out a sigh, reaching for Kyoya's hand, squeezing it lightly, glad that the other didn't resist his touch. "I've always wanted to kiss you, been wanting that for as long as I could remember."

"Really?" Kyoya inquired, his eyes shining with uncontrollable joy at what he heard.

"Really." Ryuga confirmed, chuckling lightly, "Also, I thought you'd punch me again if I tell you that I love you."

A pause.

"Speaking of which…" Ryuga mumbled, rubbing his jaw. "If you love me, then why did you punch me?"

Kyoya blinked a few times before a blush crept up his cheeks, a reaction that Ryuga found strangely cute. "That was my natural reflex, it kicks in every time I got startled and you shocked me when you kissed me…so…" He trailed off.

"Well then, I'm going to kiss you now." Ryuga said, leaning towards Kyoya slowly. Kyoya's blush returned and Ryuga smiles

"W-why are you t-telling me that?" Kyoya's blush darkened, partly because he was ashamed of his stuttering but mostly because of Ryuga's lips ghosting over his own.

Ryuga shrugged. "So as not to shock you again. As much as I love you, I don't enjoy getting punched by you. I mean, you punch pretty damn hard." He explained before finally closing the gap between him and the other, pressing his lips gently over Kyoya's in a soft, feather-light kiss.

After they broke away from the short kiss, Kyoya tilted his head, "So, does this make us together now?"

"Undoubtedly." Came the simple yet sure answer.

Once again, the two boys kissed. However, the kiss they were currently sharing was much more different than the other. The kiss was sweet, long and passionate; something that conveys their feelings for the other in a way words would never be able to amount to. It was as if the whole universe stopped, as if time and space belonged to only the two of them. In fact, none of them knew how exactly they ended up on the soft bed, Ryuga on top of Kyoya. Both teens were too caught up with each other that they failed to hear the footsteps coming towards the direction of Ryuga's room. The next thing they knew, there was someone shrieking loudly by the door followed by a loud thud. Ryuga and Kyoya parted, both turning to look at the source of the noise only to find Ryuga's mom passed out on the floor, the door widely open.

"She fainted. Do you think she'll be fine?" Kyoya asked, his tone a bit concerned.

"Yeah, she'll pull through." Ryuga let out a shrug. "Though, it would take a few hours before she wakes up. 'cause, you know, it's not everyday you walk in your eldest son's room only to witness him lip-locking with another boy." Then he leaned down once again, his lips barely touching Kyoya's. "So…where were we again?"

"Shut up Ryuga and just kiss me." Kyoya demanded, pulling the other teen to him before Ryuga happily did what he was asked to.

And yes, getting punched in the face is definitely worth it.

x-o000o-x

**A/N: **Right…I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Ryuga and Kyoya are so adorable! (Ryuga-x-Kyoya is one of my favorite pairings..hehehe.)

And yes, I'm bored again so I decided to turn my old pronoun-filled story into a fan fiction. (We don't have classes for today, so yeah.) Oh, and those of you who're reading Loyalties from the Side without Light, I'm still working on the draft for the next chapter, but I'll update as soon as I can.

And I once again apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes you've encounter.

Please tell me what you think?

Thank you for reading.


End file.
